


The Penguin Exhibit

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Livestock, M/M, Oops, Supposed to be funny, it really isn't, my bbs, the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock go to the Zoo. Don't expect anything to work out in Jim's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penguin Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this was supposed to be more humor than anything.
> 
> It really isn't. It's more part angst. I don't even know if there is any humor. Sorry, it's my muse these days. And the zoo idea just kind of came from a [post on tumblr](http://hiddlespinebatch.tumblr.com/post/37389271435) when the first Star Trek Into Darkness trailer came out (I remember living off that trailer for months before the movie came out. Oh yeah)
> 
> But, for the [Crack Me Up! Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/558321.html), since I did it wrong anyway, lol, here is my 2769 words long fanfic about Kirk and Spock at the Zoo. Which I guess the Challenge inspired me, so... oh well. I might try again if I have the energy. I have too many projects to get onto writing this month, and feel very behind. With school and working almost every single day, I'm going a bit stir crazy! 
> 
> Anyway, unbetaed, proofread once.
> 
> I don't own anything!!!

**The Penguin Exhibit**

They were like an old married couple. They had survived two five-year missions and had settled down in San Francisco, both accepting positions within Starfleet Academy. Spock had a routine with his classes and had not accepted a promotion from Commander. Jim was all over the place with his classes and enjoyed being spontaneous, especially now that he was an Admiral.

All in all, it was rare for them to break routine to do anything except eat, sleep, and rest in their aging qualities. So when Jim bounced into their small home late Friday evening, Spock was unsure how to take his lover’s news.

“We should go to the zoo on Sunday. Really. The lions that were bred had their lion cubs three months ago and all three of them are being put on view tomorrow, but we have classes. So Sunday would be better. The crowds will be less. And they have a new polar bear. And you would like the giraffes. Have you ever even been to the zoo?”

Spock patiently listened to Jim run off at the mouth about the idea as he continued to cook. Jim was animated and wonderful. It was one of the things that had made Spock fall in love with his human Captain. They had been together for over eight years now, bonded for just under seven. They hadn’t had much down time, even after transferring from space exploration to teaching Cadets. They were still adjusting into the routine, and Jim wanted to obviously throw in a loop once in a while.

“Anyway, it would be fun. Exciting. Way better than grade papers or whatever the hell else you had planned. So, yes, zoo on Sunday?” Jim gave Spock a grin, his eyes wide in excitement and anticipation.

Spock stirred the pot before him, contemplating his bond mate’s request. “If it pleases you, Jim, I will go with you.”

“You are GOING TO LOVE IT!” And Jim was out of the kitchen in a flash, headed for their bedroom, singing along the way. “We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo, how about you, you, you, you can come too, too, too, we're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo!!”

* * *

The zoo was busy. Jim had figured as much, but he still worried that Spock would have a human interaction panic attack Vulcan style. That’s what Jim termed it, anyway. Spock would close up and step away for a while, even shield Jim for a bit. It was always an unpleasant experience. And as they made their way down the ramp towards the polar bear exhibit, Jim hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Not too many people were around the polar bears at that time – they were all busy looking at the new lion cubs. And while the exhibit was basically freezing, Jim had prepared Spock in advance, instructing him to bring his thermal jacket, a good thick sweater, and a blanket. The day outside was actually pleasant, so Jim had on a light jacket. He was okay as a human – he knew Spock would need much more protection against the cold.

The polar bears were exciting, and the new brilliantly white bear seemed to already take a keen interest in the visitor’s viewing window, rubbing his behind on the glass and lapping at the water. If Jim could have captured the look on Spock’s face at the sight, it would have made a perfectly framed holo for their living room.  

“I feel like I just watch you be scandalized,” Jim managed to say between laughs as he took Spock’s hand in his own.

Spock gave his bond mate a sharp look of anxiety – or what Jim could make up as anxiety. “It is an animal. We are human.”

“Except we really don’t do anything differently, t’hy’la,” Jim murmured, continuing to giggle.

They gazed for a few seconds longer before Jim managed to drag Spock from the Polar Bear exhibit and out into the pleasant sunshine. “Where next?!”

Spock consulted a nearby map, memorizing exhibits and animal names. He knew what Jim wanted – to see the Lion cubs. However, Spock was not in the mood for a huge crowd.

“As I am uncomfortable going to the Lion cubs at this time, I will head to the whale exhibit. You can find me there once you are finished viewing the Lion cubs.”

Jim frowned. “Spock, I – I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Spock gave Jim a raised eyebrow. “I will be fine, Jim. I will alert you to any unease via our bond if I feel truly uncomfortable without you. I do not want to ruin your day.”

“You won’t ruin my day. I wanted to have fun with you.”

Spock gently brushed two fingers lightly against Jim’s, whispering, “I love you.”

Jim leaned in for a human kiss, responding in kind to Spock’s Vulcan kiss.

“Now go, I don’t want to be apart any more often than we need to be.”

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand and then disappeared, a look of glee all over his face. “LION CUBS!”

* * *

He expectedly watched the new lion cubs tackle each other, the crowd around him being completely ignored. He was in love.

 _This is awesome_.

He was still a kid. He had seen new life forms and performed crazy rituals. He had been in battles and fought Klingons single-handedly. He had saved the world more than three times, and truly died once. He had been to unexplored space and back again, still _breathing_. And yet the excitement of a simple lion cub being born at the local zoo was enough to make him feel small and completely pointless. But maybe it wasn’t that – it was more of an ache to know that he wasn’t alone in the world.

It was why Spock meant so much to him.

“They are so adorable!” A kid was pointing and screaming at the window, so happy. The joy around Jim made him feel young again, not his increasingly aging form that was occasionally sick and frustrated and now Earth bound for the foreseeable future. It was a price to pay after over ten years in space.

Now he was just feeling old and sentimental, again.

He sighed, turning away from watching the lion cubs play and headed out of the exhibit. He sat on a bench outside the exhibit, away from the crowds, his head starting to hurt and his lungs feeling like crap _. Dumb pneumonia after-effects_.

He lazily watched the crowd, until he saw something jump and race off out of his peripheral vision. Jim turned his head, seeing a tale and a very familiar paw swipe up at a branch before racing off down a deserted path.

_Oh-kay, that’s strange. I should follow that._

And off Jim went, following what he assumed was a very likely animal – possibly an escaped zoo animal. Maybe a lion club – maybe.

* * *

Spock had been sitting at the whale exhibit for over thirty eight minutes and twenty two seconds.

He didn’t worry. He was Vulcan. But something was wrong. Jim had been gone too long. It was unusual of him to stall, let alone not try to make contact in a timely manner.

So Spock did the next best thing.

 _Jim_.

He heard nothing from his bond mate through their mental link. It was still there, however it was silent, a bit cold, and unmoving.

 _Something is wrong_.

But Spock knew he couldn’t assume the worst. So he got up and headed for the last spot he knew Jim had been headed: the Lion exhibit and the Lion cubs.

Fifteen minutes later, Spock was feeling highly uncomfortable around the crowds, and there was absolutely no sign of Jim. There were a few murmurs around him about how there were only two Lion cubs in the viewing chamber instead of the broadcast three. This, however, was the least of Spock’s concern.

He couldn’t find Jim. _Something is terribly wrong._

_Kidnapped. Jim’s an Admiral. We went out into public. We separated ourselves. I made a horrible mistake. He’s going to get hurt. I won’t allow it!_

He was already pulling out his communicator as he left the crowds, completely ignoring the fact he was surrounded by people who could touch him and send him a multitude of telepathic disturbances. He dialed into Zoo security, numbers and digits flashing through his mind in rapid succession as he waited for a connection to be made just outside of the crowded Lion exhibit.

“San Francisco Zoo Security, how may we help you?”

“My name is Spock, I am a Commander with Starfleet and teach at Starfleet Academy. I am currently outside the Lion exhibit. My husband, Admiral James Kirk, was on his way to the Lion exhibit and as of right now has not been in contact for almost an hour, which is not like him. We were to meet shortly after separating at the whale exhibit. He never showed. I am Vulcan and possess a telepathic connection with Admiral Kirk, however there is no answer through our link. I have every suspicion he has been kidnapped.”

“Mr. Spock, please stay where you are. We are sending someone to meet up with you. Where was the last place you saw Admiral Kirk?”

“Outside of the Polar Bear exhibit.”

“Before we assume kidnapping, we will send out forces to search every exhibit.”

“I will begin looking myself.”

“Sir-“

* * *

Somehow, someway, Jim had followed after the escaped lion cub, racing through back alleys and even through one deserted exhibit as the lion club had its fun. Jim couldn’t seem to catch it, and at one point even lost the bugger.

Instead of asking for help, or even alerting any zoo keepers, Jim kept on searching. He pushed open doors to peek in while looking for the escaped lion cub; he even walked into places he knew he shouldn’t have been. But at one point he lost the darn animal and with a shrug, Jim tried to turn around and leave, to find Spock.

Except he couldn’t get out. The door was locked.

Twenty minutes later, Jim found himself shivering, his eyes unfocused. He had conveniently (or inconveniently) found himself locked in the Penguin exhibit. It was cold, dark, and he’d slipped once or twice and landed on cold snow and even experienced freezing, rushing water swirling around him multiple times. There weren’t even any penguins nearby as he tried to find a way out or at least catch someone’s attention. The penguins were probably unsure what to do with the stranger in their backyard.

With the doors locked and the room dark, Jim had decided to get to the viewing window, hoping to catch someone’s attention.

But no one came around for what seemed like ages.

Until a very familiar figure was in his unfocused view point. How he had known where to find him, he wasn’t sure.

“Spock,” Jim tried to whisper, his voice failing. He was pretty sure his lungs were crap at this point. He could see Spock speaking on the other side of the glass, his hands messing with a communicator, but unlike the last time they had been separated by glass, there was no voice relay. Jim couldn’t hear anything except the noise within the penguin exhibit – mostly of rushing water and a few penguin squawks. His eyesight was dwindling into oblivion, so it soon became impossible to know what Spock was saying.

So they both did the next best thing.

_Jim!_

_Spock, I’m cold._

_T’hy’la, I have called for help. Are you okay?_

_Don’t feel well._

Jim feebly coughed, wondering if the cold or the penguins or _whatever_ was getting to him. _Dumb pneumonia_.

_Stay with me, Jim._

_I don’t know what happened, Spock. I don’t know what happened… I just ended up in here._

_It is all right. You are going to be rescued._

_Hurry._

Without a second thought, Jim shoved a numb hand against the glass, wishing behind words that Spock was there to hold him. _This is an awful reminder._

_Spock, I think I’m dying again._

_Illogical._

Warmth filled Jim’s mind as Spock attempted to assess his bond mate’s condition. Jim was being a baby, but he was cold and tired and something didn’t feel right.

Acknowledging Jim’s urgency to be safe, Spock pressed a hand against the glass, his other hand fiddling with the communicator again. “This is an urgent call. I need help at the Penguin Exhibit. Repeat, I found Admiral Kirk in the Penguin Exhibit.”

As his voice died, Spock watched helplessly as his lover’s eyes closed on the other side of the glass, his carefully placed hand falling. It was déjà vu all over again.

_Hold on, Jim, hold on. Help is coming. You’re going to be fine. I love you._

* * *

“It’s not funny.” Jim was wrapped up in a million blankets as he rested on the biobed, Dr. McCoy reading his tricorder carefully as Spock hovered nearby, his hands neatly folded behind his back, his eyes filled with intense – scrutiny. _Worry_.

“Maybe just a little.”

“Bones, it isn’t funny. I could have died.”

“You weren’t even hypothermic. Just a little cold. I want to keep you overnight for observation, but you’ll be fine.”

“I passed out.”

“Allergic reaction to the penguins you so lovingly decided to visit. And a compromised immune system from your latest round of pneumonia.”

Jim sighed. It’d only been a couple of weeks since he’d been cleared by Dr. McCoy to resume normal activities after coming down with his third pneumonia diagnosis in the six months since they had officially docked back at Earth. Apparently space had completely killed his immunity and he was on immune boosters to hopefully stem disease. If anything, Jim feared his next death would be from a sad case of pneumonia, and not going down guns blazing. He’d already died helpless in a radiation chamber. He didn’t want to die for a long time, and not by pneumonia, that was for sure. But it wasn’t that fact that surprised him the most. It was instead – “I’m allergic to everything.”

“Lord only knows what else we haven’t figured out about you.”

“I am thankful you are all right, Jim.”

He looked up at his bond mate nearby, smiling. “Me too. Thanks for not leaving me.”

The only reply he got was warmth and relief and love through the bond, a testament to what they had – to what they would always have. _Each other. Forever._

“All right, Mr. Captain of the Penguin Exhibit –“

“I’m an Admiral.”

“And everyone and their mom knows you’d rather have the next version of the _Enterprise_ at your hands and be back to flinging around the title of Captain. Deal with it, Jim. Anyway, I want you to sleep. No rough housing, no getting up out of bed; no nothing. I am going to go converse with your nurse and then be back in the morning. Be good. They are going to keep me updated.”

Jim nodded begrudgingly. He didn’t want to put up a fight – he was too mature for that. But really, he just wanted to go home. Back to the bed he shared with Spock. Spock could warm him up and take away all the hurt in a second. He just wanted _Spock_.

Dr. McCoy left and Spock stepped closer to the biobed, a hand reaching to clutch Jim’s right wrist.

“I’m okay, Spock. I promise.”

“You scared me.”

“I tend to do that a lot.”

“Not since we took our positions at the Academy.”

Jim smiled again. “We had a lot more drama before that though.”

Spock gulped as his facial expression continued to portray a blank slate. “I am glad you are okay.”

 _You keep saying that. I was more worried. I thought I was dying_.

“I thought I had lost you.”

“Except you didn’t. And you knew I was okay – you didn’t have a fucking emotional melt down because the bond didn’t break.”

 _I am sentimental in my old age_.

Jim reached up to grab Spock’s tunic, dragging him in for a human kiss. “Yeah, well, so am I.”

Spock’s unoccupied hand found itself curling absently around Jim’s neck, kissing him back with passion. They were sentimental old men. Jim had become an Admiral, now teaching advanced Command classes at the Academy, and Spock had settled into teaching Science classes at the Academy. They had somehow learned to settle after over ten years in space. Drama was their thing.

_I love you, my T’hy’la._

_And I you, Ashayam._


End file.
